


here with you

by badwolfkaily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Hinata doesn't want Suga to go, Suga doesn't want to go either.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, sugahina
Kudos: 44





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't written any anime fanfic's in years especially yaoi, but I just felt compelled after watching this anime.

Suga looks at Hinata and realizes how much he’s going to miss him, how much he’s inspired him, and how much fun they’ve had together. He smiles sadly at Hinata and ruffles his hair and as he turns to go Hinata is right there grabbing his hand.

“I don’t want you to go,” Hinata blushes, “You’re the perfect partner, Suga, I need you.”

Suga smiles, “You’ll be fine without me, Hinata, you’re going straight to the top from here.”

“B-but I still need you cheering me on, not as my senpai, but as more!”

Suga stood there shocked and as soon as it sank in what he knew Hinata was talking about he smiled softly, “Are you sure, Shouyou?”

The ginger nods enthusiastically blushing, “The thought of you not being by my side makes my chest hurt.”

Now Suga blushes as he leans down to place a gentle kiss on Hinata’s lips leaving them both blushing even harder.

“Well, if you’re sure, then I’ll always be right here cheering you on.”


End file.
